Suicide Note Lullaby
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: [Participation au challenge d'octobre du Collectif Noname, dont le thème est "Tu seras ma perte"]


**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Me voilà de retour avec ma participation au Challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NoName - un OS absolument pas prévu, que j'ai écrit pendant les rares petits moments de calme de ces derniers jours.**

 **Le thème était "Tu seras ma perte".**

 **Ce mois-ci, le challenge invitait aussi à dire ce que l'on aime chez nos lecteurs(trices). Euh... ben je vous aime ? :) J'aime le fait que vous existiez. J'aime voir vos passages dans les stats. J'aime plus que tout recevoir vos retours sur mes textes, sentir votre intérêt et votre implication (dans The Real You, particulièrement). J'adore échanger avec vous. J'écris pour moi, mais je publie pour vous. Alors merci d'être là. Merci de me lire :)**

 **Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...**

 **Ce texte m'a été inspiré par la chanson "Suicide Note Lullaby" (d'où le titre) de Psyclon Nine, dont vous retrouverez quelques paroles au cours de la fic. Je ne les ai pas traduites, parce qu'elles sont plus percutantes en anglais à mes yeux - et parce que je n'ai pas envie de toucher à l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre. Ces mots ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour que vous compreniez ce que cette chanson exprime (parce que le style ne plaira sans doute pas à tout le monde, si vous avez l'idée d'aller l'écouter).**

 **Bon... Je suis complètement sortie de ma zone de confort avec cette fic, et euh... je suis désolée ?**

* * *

Il l'avait su. Au premier coup d'œil. Au premier son de sa voix.

Il l'avait su. Au premier contact. Au premier rire.

Il l'avait su. Au premier baiser. A la première étreinte.

Il l'avait su. Il n'avait rien dit.

Cet homme l'avait tiré des griffes de l'ennui, de la douleur et de la dépression – autant dire du néant qu'était sa vie avant de le rencontrer. Cet homme serait son ange gardien et sa malédiction. Il le suivrait jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on en dise. Quitte à courir à sa perte.

Il l'avait su. Il l'avait accepté.

Il se souvenait de chacun de ces instants. Assis dans le fauteuil qui n'était pas le sien à côté de la cheminée, un violon qui n'était pas le sien sur les genoux, John Watson sourit à la douleur qui le rongeait, et au trou en forme de Sherlock Holmes dans son cœur.

...

 _Never again, the smell of smoke it fills your lungs_

Etrangement, alors qu'il avait toujours reproché à Sherlock de fumer, l'odeur du tabac dans l'appartement lui manquait. Elle s'était estompée progressivement, comme les autres signes de présence du détective – mais c'était ce qui frappait John le plus violemment. Sherlock fumait – Sherlock respirait.

Sherlock ne fumait plus. Ne fumerait plus jamais.

...

 _One last kiss to satiate, ten thousand times is not enough_

 _Closing thine eyes lost in crimson, trapped in all I despise_

 _It's fucking broken_

Il refusait de comprendre. De l'admettre. Les yeux grand ouverts sur le vide, éclair d'argent bleuté au milieu du rouge qui éclaboussait la scène – c'était impossible. Irréel. John passa une main tremblante sur le visage inerte, masquant le regard qu'il avait toujours adoré.

Là. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, non ?

Il ramena le corps inanimé contre lui, glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre poisseuse de sang, posa ses lèvres sur celles, encore tièdes, de Sherlock.

Elles ne répondirent pas à son dernier appel désespéré. John serra le détective brisé contre son torse, mais plus rien ne battait à l'unisson avec son cœur.

Il n'était même pas certain que le sien batte encore.

...

 _I never stop hearing the cries_

Il courait dans ce putain d'escalier, gravissant quatre à quatre les marches sales, se rattrapant comme il pouvait lorsqu'il trébuchait sur la pierre irrégulière.

Cœur affolé, gorge nouée, estomac retourné par la voix rauque qui l'appelait, entrecoupée de coups et de grognements sourds.

« John ! John ! JOHN ! »

Il maudit son corps qui refusait d'accélérer.

« JOHN ?! »

Un violent craquement, insupportablement strident, déchira les tympans de John. Le temps s'arrêta. Des dizaines de scénarios, de causes possibles d'un tel vacarme traversèrent son esprit en une fraction de seconde interminable.

Le temps reprit son cours avec un hurlement.

« JOOOOOOOOOOOHN ! »

Le deuxième craquement retentit, lointain. John ferma les yeux, ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement. _Non…_

Il savait déjà que ce cri le hanterait jusqu'à la fin.

...

 _I found my savior in these shards of shattered glass_

Leur première rencontre avait été comme une étincelle dans le noir. Le retour à la lumière du jour après une nuit sans fin. Il s'était senti vivant. Plus que jamais.

La chute en était d'autant plus vertigineuse.

John ne prit pas la peine de monter jusqu'en haut. Il savait ce qu'il y trouverait – ou plutôt ce qu'il n'y trouverait pas. Comme enveloppé de coton, il redescendit les cinq étages en vacillant.

La lumière hésitante de l'aube suffisait pour faire briller les éclats de verre d'une lueur sanglante. John ne prêta aucune attention au deuxième corps lacéré qui gisait là, au milieu des restes d'une vitre et de morceaux de bois fendus.

Machinalement, John ramassa quelques éclats de verre tranchants. Il les glissa dans sa poche.

...

 _This is my last hymn to the fallen, not again to touch the sky_

 _A suicide note lullaby_

Il n'avait plus rien – plus rien à perdre ni à gagner, plus de raison de s'accrocher à la vie.

Caressant distraitement la volute qui terminait le manche du violon, John tentait de se remémorer les mélodies que Sherlock était capable de jouer. Les morceaux étranges, stridents, lorsqu'une enquête l'agaçait. Les pièces douces et apaisantes, lorsqu'il faisait semblant d'ignorer les cauchemars de son colocataire.

John commença à pincer les cordes au hasard, les notes décousues et assourdies formant une berceuse déconstruite, qui soufflait un dernier hommage au détective tombé.

Il ne laisserait aucun message. Tout était déjà dit.

...

 _Never again – every day we drown in agony_

 _Never again, to taste the sickly sweet of decay_

Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans la morne et lente monotonie qui avait suivi son retour d'Afghanistan.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre, là, seul dans cet appartement. Il ne supportait pas l'immobilité, l'absence de surprises et de pics d'adrénaline qui rythmaient sa vie avec Sherlock, la disparition des expériences plus ou moins révoltantes dans la cuisine.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sentir à nouveau l'odeur caractéristique et écœurante d'un bocal d'yeux en décomposition réchauffé au micro-ondes.

...

 _Just remember to breathe_

 _Just breathe, just breathe, just breathe_

Les cordes du violon commençaient à entailler la pulpe de ses doigts mal habitués. John serra l'instrument contre lui, respirant le faible parfum du bois verni qui s'insinuait parfois dans l'odeur de Sherlock.

John ferma les yeux, son souffle lent et régulier. Dans sa poche, les éclats de verre brisé ne pesaient presque rien. Ils lui murmuraient des promesses de délivrance.

...

 _I found my savior in this shards of shattered glass_

 _I am an exit to the blackness_

 _This is my last hymn to the fallen, not again to touch the sky_

 _A suicide note lullaby_

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **... Pardon. Je m'étais dit que je n'écrirais jamais de deathfic, je n'en lis pas, je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal... Oups ?**

 **Avant qu'on ne me lance des cailloux : cette fic n'est EN AUCUN CAS UNE INCITATION AU SUICIDE. PAS DU TOUT. DU TOUT. Restez en vie. Il y a toujours une autre solution. TOUJOURS.**

 **Laissez-moi un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit ?**


End file.
